


Eliminating the Competition

by alexis (of_too_minds)



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_too_minds/pseuds/alexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Hart doesn’t tolerate rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliminating the Competition

John tugged open yet another set of shipping container doors. Empty again. He sighed.

 

The girl at his back – Gwen? Jen? Gin? Whatever. – shifted restlessly, making the beam of her flashlight skitter across the metal walls. She radiated mistrust and suspicion from every pore. He could feel her dark eyes on him, weighing him, finding him lacking. She was trying her very best to stare him down and make him confess his sins. John stifled the urge to giggle. She’d need a few more years of cleaning up the shit that fell through the rift before her glare would be hard enough to make  _him_  squirm.

 

Her cell went off with a cheerfully annoying chirp. She answered it of course, like a good little wife should. John snorted. “We’re on a timetable here, bint,” he muttered. “Fate of the world and all.”

 

Well  _his_  world anyway, which was really all that mattered.

 

John ducked out of sight just because he could and because it would be fun to watch her panic when she found him gone. Petty, yeah, but who cared?

 

He fingered the tube of poisoned lip gloss hiding in plain sight in his pocket. It was a nasty, brutal way to die. True it lacked the elegance of a blade or the bluntness of a gunshot, but it got the job done. Plus, it was  _fun_.

 

Her shiny, happy laugh drifted back on the night air. John scowled.

 

This girl, with her earnest eyes and her faith and her goodness and her bleeding heart gushing emotion all over the place…  _she_  was the biggest threat to his plans. Not Eyecandy.

 

He’d overheard them talking after Jack sent him from the room to wait in the hall like a naughty schoolboy. (And didn’t  _that_  image have potential?) Jack – his Jack! – actually deferred to  _her_ judgement. He let  _her_  make the call. This nothing of a girl had the power to bring Jack bloody Harkness to heel like a well-trained puppy dog.

 

That was unacceptable.

 

She had to go. And if it hurt? If she died screaming herself hoarse inside her head? Bonus.

 

Bitch wasn’t taking home the prize. Jack was  _his_.

 

John slicked his lips with a savage swipe of the tube. Showtime.

 

 

FIN


End file.
